


beautiful chaos

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari assembles a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful chaos

**Author's Note:**

> because Sari likes attention and the fandom needs an injection of cute.

Title: beautiful chaos  
Universe: TFA  
Rating: G  
Characters: Sari Sumdac, Prowl, Bumblebee  
Content Advisory: cute, fluff  
Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine. They are the property of Hasbro, Takara and other companies who have purchased licensing rights for the toy line. The following is merely a work of fan fiction, produced strictly for fun and not for profit.  
Notes: because Sari likes attention and the fandom needs an injection of cute.

  
Sari smiled as she arranged the flowers in their boxes before packing down the dirt to hold them in palce. She hadn’t known a thing about gardening or planting flowers before she had this idea, but the man at the nursery Bumblebee had helped her find had been pretty helpful--and he wouldn‘t even let her pay for the flowers once he found out they were for the Autobots.

Once the last of the flowers were settled into their boxes, she dragged them inside the base. She hadn’t wanted to make a mess inside, but she would have to be sure to sweep up once she was finished arranging them; she was making a bit of a mess as she hauled the flowers in.

Once all the boxes were inside, and safely in Prowl’s room, she started decorating. Flowers were carefully placed along the walls and around the tree. She thought about putting them around his recharge berth too, but decided that might be too much. Once they were all settled, she watered them carefully, then sat down under the tree to admire her work. Prowl’s room was gorgeous.

She just hoped he wouldn’t be mad about it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey," Bumblebee said as they entered the main room, "Where's Sari?"

Prowl looked around the room, taking in the unnatural lack of energy and sound that accompanied the girl's presence. He frowned at the dark screen on the television with the faintest trickle of worry.

"I don't know," the ninja said calmly. "It is unlike her to skip her afternoon cartoons."

"I know! We always watch the super hero line up after patrol!" The small bot flailed his arms dramatically. "You don't think she's been kidnapped do you?"

Prowl shook his head. "I think it is far too early to jump to that conclusion. It's much more likely that she found something interesting and lost track of time. We should search the base before panicking."

"Right," Bumblebee said. "Search the base. I'll start in her room and you can do your ninja thing."

The black and gold mech had no idea exactly what his "ninja thing" would have to do with a search, but he nodded anyway. Having Bumblebee out of his way would only be beneficial to his search efforts. When the yellow bot sprinted toward Sari's room, Prowl leaped into the rafters to survey the main room.

He didn't see the girl, but he did see a trail of dirt and plant matter that led toward their quarters. From the ground, the trail had simply looked like one of Sari's usual chaotic messes, but from the ceiling, it looked much more purposeful. Curious, Prowl dropped back to the floor and began following it.

 _"Prowl, she's not here!"_ Bumblebee sounded panicked over the comm line.

"Keep looking and stay calm," Prowl replied. "She hasn't simply vanished into the air."

 _"Okay, stay calm and keep looking. I can do that."_ the younger mech made exaggerated fake breathing sounds in an attempt to calm himself. _"You'll call if you find her, right?"_

"I will." Prowl closed the line before Bumblebee could work himself up again.

He continued following the trail, mildly surprised that it was leading into the more damaged part of the building that housed his quarters. Sari didn't often come into this part of the factory, as she found it boring and claimed it was uncomfortably drafty year round.

His surprise morphed into curiosity when he realized the dirt and debris led directly into his room. Cautiously, he stepped through the door.

And froze just over the threshold. His room was _not_ in the same state he had left it. The walls were carefully lined with boxes filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. The air was a mixture of fragrances, mostly harmonious, and he could hear the buzzing of a few hopeful insects. The base of his tree was also surrounded in flowers, their delicate petals a stark contrast to the rough bark and strong trunk.

Leaning against the tree, not crushing the flowers as if by magic, was Sari. The girl was soundly asleep, withe the handle of a watering can held loosely in one hand.

Prowl smiled at the sight as he stepped closer so that he could pick Sari up and take her to her room. She looked peaceful, devoid of all the concerns and complications her life currently contained.

He opened a silent comm to Bumblebee, not wanting to wake their charge. _"Bumblebee, I found Sari. She has been redecorating today."_

 _"Redecorating? But she's okay right?"_ Bumblebee sounded like he was still on the verge of panic.

 _"She's fine, just tired."_ The ninja crouched down and carefully lifted Sari out of the flowers. _"I am going to put her to bed. You'll have to watch cartoons on your own today, I'm afraid."_

Sari stirred as Prowl rose from his crouch. With a soft sigh, she opened her eyes. "Hey, you're home."

"Yes, we're home. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." She yawned and shifted in the ninja's hand to make herself more comfortable. "Do you like it?"

Prowl took a moment to really look around his room at the work Sari had done. The flowers didn't precisely complement the properties of the room, but they bathed it in a natural, childish chaos that perfectly suited Sari.

"It's beautiful," he replied. "Thank you, Sari."


End file.
